Scars in the Sky
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Rewrite. Nicol's cousin joins the fray in the Second Bloody Valentine War as an agent on a mission. As loyalties are questioned and spies are brought into play, one objective remains the same: Do whatever it takes to end the war.
1. Prologue

**Scars in the Sky**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, the plot, or characters attributed to Mobile Suit Gundam. I DO own the OC Michele Zivera and the particular plotline of the following fanfiction, as well as the plotline of the former fanfiction that this replaces, so no stealing!**

_Alright, this is the totally re-vamped version of __Scars in the Sky__, because the old version was…to be blunt…really bad, and some of the reviewers said so (thanks…I think). Also, to be honest, when I wrote that I had only read episode summaries, so wasn't really as familiar with this series as I should have been, but thankfully I now own the DVD collection (for both SEED and DESTINY), and so can get my facts straight, hehehe. Please disregard everything from the first version of this fanfic, I deleted it from the site because it was un-fixable in its current state, and so everything will be starting fresh, for the things that remain the same, I'll let you figure out as it progresses (wink)._

_**As before, this fanfiction is dedicated to my own cousin, Cody James Hebert, in Loving Memory 12/4/1982—10/27/2005. May you finally be at Peace as you watch her grow from the Skies.**_

* * *

><p>"It's time."<p>

"I see."

"You know your mission?"

"Yes."

"Make your last preparations while in the PLANTs and then see Chairman Durandal, he'll give you your official assignment to the Minerva and you'll be taken to ORB— that should align you properly. You must hurry though; the situation with the Atlantic Federation is pressing ORB to join the Earth Alliance. We need you to gather what you can before they give in, so you'll have a strong footing during the aftermath."

"And you're sure they'll give in? What about Cagalli?"

"Representative Attha is powerless, but you can help where she cannot. You have our permission to ally yourself with your 'friends' in order to complete this mission. Remember who we are and what we stand for, this isn't about who wins and who's side you're on: this is about peace and ending the war in any way possible. Do you understand, Agent Z?"

"Yes, I will do whatever it takes to end this war and bring about peace. You know how to contact me; I'll be back when this is over." Agent Z replied.

"Make sure you are, although I hope we won't need you again for something like this. You'll receive your Guiding Light in PLANT, by ZAFT. That will be your ultimate cover since you have…binding ties." The hesitation present symbolized an emotion necessary to the conversation; the reason was the fuel for the agent's fire that would light the path the world must take in order to ensure peace.

"That will be fine, I wouldn't want ORB as my main cover anyway, not with the situation they're in." The response indicated the agent understood and agreed.

"Here are the files of your targets and objective, use your best judgment as this war progresses. As of right now, these things won't change, but if they do we'll let you know."

The agent looked at the bundle in somewhat awe, as if to question the magnitude of the undertaking. Up until now, there were no other details than to bring about peace through any means necessary, using both ZAFT and ORB in the goal of ending the war.

"This is a very special mission. Failure is not an option, as you know the result, so act as you see fit. Remember, the objective need only be achieved if it is necessary in order to ensure that the mission reaches completion, if you do not have to meet the objective for success, then disregard it." The tone was slightly amused but grave, giving a sense of wonder that the agent couldn't help but to question.

"I…don't have to meet the criteria of the objective or handle the targets?"

"Unless it is necessary. You are a Guide, a Light; you must push whatever you need to accomplish your goals. We are not known and must remain so, or else we would become the targets out of sheer ignorance, therefore we must take on that ignorance as a mask and use it for our purposes, however difficult things may seem."

The agent smiled fondly. "Right, of course, I understand now. Thank you."

A nod and friendly smile was received in return and the agent saluted before leaving.

* * *

><p>"You want us to what?" Yzak yelled after receiving the orders.<p>

"Yzak, calm down." Dearka replied.

"Why not? Yzak, it's Athrun, when was the last time you were all together?" the woman beside Yzak asked.

His expression softened as he looked at her, from her dark red hair to her bright blue eyes. "You're right, we might as well go. It'll give us a chance to drag him back for good this time."

"That's the spirit!" she replied cheerfully with a wide grin.

"Where do you get your energy, Michele? Honestly I'd be exhausted if I were in a relationship with him." Dearka said jokingly.

Yzak cut him a glare but he was ignored by both.

"Well it's not easy, but then again you're his friend so you should understand." She teased back.

Yzak growled but was only grinned at by his companions as they departed.

"Athrun! It's been too long!" Michele squealed as she raced forward and hugged him. Yzak kept a wary eye but Dearka smiled at their old comrade.

"It has! Michele, is that really you?" Athrun replied fondly, surprised. "And Yzak, Dearka? They sent you two to escort me?"

"Yeah, and you better not want to go shopping." Yzak growled.

"Where to, Alex Dino? Oops, I mean Athrun Zala." Michele said and giggled.

"You heard about that?" he asked.

"Of course, Cagalli and I _do_ keep in touch. But really, what's on the agenda?" She answered.

"I…wanted to see Nicol's grave."

The answer created a silence among the individuals as they remembered their fallen friend.

Michele sighed. "This is why you're my best friend, Athrun. Let's go see my cousin, shall we? This is definitely better than shopping."

Athrun smiled at her; glad her sadness had ceased and was replaced with acceptance. He wasn't sure if he would reach that state, but she gave him hope that it was at least possible.

They stood in front of the gravestone for a moment in silence as they reflected over the past war.

Michele was still in training at the ZAFT Academy while her cousin, Nicol Amarfi, was fighting the war. Her parents had urged her to wait when her relative had joined, hoping the war would be over in a year or so, but when there was still no end in sight they realized they could no longer hold her back. She visited her cousin and his comrades whenever possible, and became very well acquainted with the Rau le Creuset Team over the course of the war and her training.

During that time, a budding romance grew between her and Athrun, but since he was engaged to Lacus, neither pursued the venture. However, there was yet another romance with Yzak Joule, the feisty Elite that she admired because she shared in his passion and determination. The group was as close as they could be, with Nicol, Michele, and Athrun the closest to each other.

When Kira killed Nicol, not only was Athrun devastated, but Michele as well. She didn't know what had happened until she was contacted by Rau himself who delivered the news, not only of his death, but of Athrun's fate as well. Thinking both her relative and friend had just died, she swore vengeance. It wasn't until she graduated right before the Battle of Jachin Due that she realized these feelings of revenge would get her nowhere, because what would that do?

When she heard about Athrun, about his survival, about his efforts, she knew that was the path she wanted to be on. She knew they were doing the right thing and wanted to learn from them. After the battle that subsequently ended the war, she thought that she had wasted her efforts in vain and felt useless. She met up with Athrun and was introduced to Kira Yamato, Athrun's childhood best friend who was responsible for Nicol's death, but she knew better than to blame him or hate him. Nicol wasn't killed out of anger or malice, so she could forgive him, especially after hearing his story.

She developed a small crush on him, but he was taken by Lacus Clyne while Athrun was enamored with Cagalli Ula Attha. While the boys were at war Lacus and Michele had spent a lot of time together and had developed a deep friendship—not to mention they enjoyed performing duets together. She soon found herself a friend of Cagalli's as well, their matching personalities clicking naturally, so she sought to learn what they had painfully come to realize during the war, in case another one threatened their livelihoods once again.

And so a connection was formed, one that would be the key to ending this second war.

"I'm glad you decided to do this, Athrun, I'm glad you're all together again." she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"You mean _we're_ all together again, you're a part of this too, Michele." Dearka told her.

"Just a bit late." She said forlornly.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Yzak replied and they shared a look.

"You're right. Which brings us to you, Athrun." She said and turned to him. "What are you planning to do, now that you're back in the PLANTs?"

He hesitated and Michele nudged Yzak.

"Come back to us, Athrun. You need to put your power to good use."

Athrun's eyes widened but he knew this was serious. Dearka nodded in assent. "Yeah, don't just sit around and do nothing. Take responsibility and help us end this war before what happened last time comes back to haunt us."

They all stared at Nicol's gravestone once again. "Besides, you'll need to back me up anyway, in case these guys can't handle it." Michele teased lightly.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked, shocked.

She looked to him and smiled. "I graduated, remember? I'm one of you guys now, finally. That means I'm fighting too. So you better have my back, Zala." She mock-warned with a smirk.

He looked bewildered and then smiled. "Of course, Zivera. In case Yzak can't protect you, I have to make sure he won't come after me for letting you get hurt."

"I'm sure they'll keep her here at the PLANTs, so don't worry about having to protect her." Yzak sneered and crossed his arms against his chest.

The other three laughed as he scowled at them, and they were reminded of the days when all of this seemed like a dream, before they received the wakeup call that this war only resulted in destruction. Times were happier then, for everyone.

* * *

><p>"<em>The situation in ORB is starting to turn for the worst, now is the time to make your move."<em>

"I understand. I will commence with Operation: Guardian immediately. You sure Durandal has my Light?"

"_Yes, we made sure he would entrust it only to you. It was built specifically for you and this mission after all, even he knows that, although for different reasons."_

"I won't be a FAITH operative since I have no battle experience, so I'll need to prove myself worthy."

"_Do whatever it takes."_

"Right, whatever it takes."

Whatever it takes to end this war and ensure peace, the ultimate mission, has now begun.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's Note: Prologue Complete, now for the rest of this fic. I'm not sure how in-depth I'll go with the details of the main story, or how many times I'll revise, stop, or neglect this undertaking, but hopefully I can get through this and bring about this fanfic to fruition. In other words, hold on, 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Please review and tell me what you think, hopefully this is much better than the first version I put out (although that one gives me laughs, I'm not sure if it's the humor or poor writing). Any questions, comments, ideas and critiques are welcome, and if I mess up my facts feel free to correct me. Peace-<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Mission: Accepted

**Chapter 1: Mission: Accepted**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, its characters, nor its plots. I only own Michele Zivera and this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Michele entered the office of PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal in her ZAFT Elite red uniform, already knowing that all she has done and all she will do would be for her lost soldier: Nicol Amarfi. She was walking in his footsteps now and knew that he would be guiding her from the sky, and would be proud of what she was embarking on.<p>

"Welcome, I've been expecting you. It's quite interesting that you happen to arrive after Athrun Zala, don't you think?" Durandal said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Pure coincidence, I didn't know he was in the PLANTs until the other day. Thank you for allowing us to escort him."

He nodded. "I knew it would be fitting. Now, I have your assignment and your new weapon ready for you."

"I appreciate it sir."

"You are being sent with Athrun to the _Minerva_— if he chooses to join you, that is. I didn't want to send you in separate directions, and I know the _Minerva_ will be the right place for you; for both of you."

She nodded. "That sounds perfect sir."

"Come with me and I'll show you your machine. It was designed specifically for you and your undertakings, as you may know." He told her with an expectant look.

She followed him to the hangar where he took Athrun and she glanced at the Saviour as they walked passed, noting that it was a fitting name. Then they came to something new, but instantly she realized it was hers, and she beamed.

"A sniper unit, nice."

"It's a bit big to be a Sniper, though, don't you think?" he asked.

She turned to him with a knowing smile. "When you have big targets, you need big weapons." was all she said in response and then turned back to the machine.

"I'm still unsure of what your path will lead to, and where you're coming from, exactly."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Just as there are secret societies like Logos, there are other organizations that serve to shape the world for good. I am from one of those organizations." She told him. "But I can assure you that my loyalties have been, and always will be, with ZAFT. I owe it to Nicol, and all others who died like him for the sake of ending the war."

He smiled wryly. "Right. I hope you won't have any problems with this machine, or with the _Minerva_. And I know you're a ZAFT soldier, through and through, those are not my doubts. I don't have any doubts, really, so I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Chairman." She replied. _'It would be a shame if he has to become one of my targets.'_ She thought.

Later on, Athrun came back to Durandal and accepted his role as a ZAFT soldier, being promoted to FAITH and officially taking the Savior Gundam. As he started to leave, he noticed someone else in the hangar, and another machine he hadn't seen before.

"Are you going to the _Minerva_ in that thing, Athrun?" a familiar voice asked as Michele approached. She was wearing a black flight suit, unlike the regular red, but he was more surprised that she was there to think of that.

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

She beamed. "Well then, I guess I'll be your escort once again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm coming with you. My assignment is with the _Minerva_. Oh, you're a member of FAITH now, good job." She told him.

"Er, thanks, but…"

"Oh come on, Athy-kun, you know we're closer than that." She said, using her nickname for him.

He smiled and hugged her. "It looks like I have a promise to keep to Yzak." He said.

"It looks like I have a promise to keep to Cagalli." She replied in kind.

"So how are you getting there?" he asked.

"In my machine, of course. I'm a pilot too, remember?"

"What…machine…" he asked and then noticed the new addition behind her, now lit up and ready for take-off. "Oh." He breathed.

"Hey, hey, that's mine and you can't have it, so quit checking out its ass! I know it's pretty but you must resist temptation Zala!" she warned playfully. She would always tease him this way, because he was the perfect gentleman, yet so innocent in regards to relationships.

He laughed. "I'm glad you're coming with me, Michele." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too. I get to make Yzak jealous." She smirked.

He chuckled. "Well, we better get going."

"Yeah, I'll see you down there."

"Are you sure you can make it down in that thing? Actually, what is it?" he asked as he stared up at it.

"Yes I'm sure, and if you pay attention you'll find out sooner or later about its capabilities." She replied with a wink and hopped into the cockpit.

He smiled and jumped in his as well. "Athrun Zala, ZGMF-X23 S Saviour Gundam, launching!" he called and sped out of the terminal, heading for ORB.

Michele ran her hands over the controls and smiled into the camera as she looked at Athrun, then a more serious and proud look entered her features as she engaged the launch sequence.

"Michele Zivera, JMA/SSO-S1 Light Shadow, launching!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's Note: Queue ending theme song for Gundam Seed Destiny! I've decided that this will actually be short, with a lot of time skips focusing on some major points. I honestly thought about not doing this at all, but since it's dedicated to my cousin, I feel like I have to finish this. Things may get confusing, so if you have any questions please feel free to ask them. Any comments or ideas are also welcome, so please review and tell me what you think. This will most likely be similar to my <strong>**Shinn and Sin**** fic. Peace-**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories of the Untold Story

**Chapter 2: Memories of the Untold Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, its characters, or plot. I only own the OC Michele Zivera as Nicol's cousin and the JTO.**

_This will be a series of flashbacks from the first war, mostly the ending in which Michele was a part of, told in her perspective._

* * *

><p><strong>Michele POV<strong>

It was at Boaz that my future was decided.

"_Activate all branches of the military!"_ _Patrick Zala yelled._

That was the moment I officially graduated from the Academy, in order to join the forces at Jachin Due to end the war. I was conveniently placed on the Joule Team and assigned to a regular Ginn. It was time to avenge Nicol's death.

**-Flashback-**

_I entered the briefing room and looked around, noticing the newest members of the team. Some of them I just graduated with, others I'd never seen before. However, I caught a glint of silver in the light and smiled, walking over to the commander—_my_ commander._

_I saluted as I approached, unable to hide a grin. "Michele Zivera, reporting for duty, sir!"_

_Yzak whipped around, shocked for a moment to see me. As the others glanced toward them he quickly saluted as well, regaining his professionalism. "Agent Zivera, glad to have you on the team." He remarked, glancing at my red uniform._

"_Glad to be here, commander." I replied, smiling. He looked proud, smirking like that._

_The briefing commenced shortly after I arrived, grim faces staring at the screens. I admit my own face was solemn, eyes burning for revenge. When Yzak was finished, he took me aside._

"_Did you request this?" he asked._

"_Did _you_?" I asked back._

"_No, but I'm sure mother had something to do with this." He replied._

"_Well, we're fiancé's now, after all. I think it fits." I said. A rosy tint lingered on his cheeks, but he smiled back at me. "I feel like there's a lot I've missed. They were working us really hard at the Academy so we could finish on time, and frankly it was still too early, but it can't be helped. So fill me in. Where are Athrun and Dearka? What happened with that Strike pilot?" I began, the questions pouring out of me. I needed to know, I felt so lost and confused. Reports of major battles were filtered into the Academy, to keep us aware of the war, but nothing else slipped in. We were blind to the personal aspect, and what was really going on behind the scenes._

_Yzak sighed but told me everything he knew._

"_So is Dearka considered a traitor, and Athrun too? Are you sure that pilot is alive and in the Freedom?" I asked incredulously. I could barely believe what he was telling me. And Lacus…I never dreamed the songstress would take to battle. I didn't consider her a traitor for doing what she believed was right, but it still surprised me._

"_I'm…not sure. Creuset wants me to shoot them down, but…" Yzak said._

"_No offense, but that guy is kinda…weird." I commented, shrugging. "You said you've spoken with them, on the battlefield?"_

"_Yeah, Dearka thinks _I'm_ the one being deceived. It's just so…they're fighting on neither side, I don't know why or what they're doing. Sometimes they're helping, other times they're just getting in the way." He said angrily._

"_Maybe that's the point? Maybe they're trying to prevent things like what happened in Alaska by fighting against both sides." I suggested._

"_They're acting like pests." He growled._

_I thought things over in silence, analyzing everything I was told. There were still a lot of pieces missing, pieces only Athrun could fill._

"_Yzak…" I began, grabbing his attention._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you still mad…at that pilot?" I asked. He knew what I was talking about._

"_I don't know." He answered. "Athrun…Athrun says he's a friend. And Dearka says he's just fighting for peace. They're both with him right now."_

"_Hmm…I don't know if I can ever truly forgive him for killing Nicol, but honestly we're soldiers. Dying…comes with the job. I was trying so hard at the Academy, training so that one day I could meet him on the battlefield and shoot him down, but I don't like what I've become. Sure, I made it into the Elite, but I don't think I deserve it if I got there on hatred alone." I admitted to him._

"_I don't think it was on hatred alone. You earned that rank. Trust me when I say revenge isn't the only way." He said._

_I nodded my consent. "I think I like what they're doing, or at least the idea of it." I confessed._

"_What?" he exclaimed._

"_Well, what good are following orders if the orders are wrong? Why can't we be able to make our own decisions based on the facts, instead of being puppets? If we're risking our lives, we should have a say in how and why we die. I think Nicol would agree. I think he always felt the same." I told him._

"_I guess so." He muttered._

_I measured his expression. There was much confusion there, in his eyes. I could see the battle inside. I knew, deep down, that he felt the way I did, but it was harder for him to admit, to grasp._

"_Commander, we're ready to go." one of the pilots announced as he caught up to us. Yzak nodded and we entered the hanger._

"_Do I really have to fly a Ginn? Can't I get my own Mobile Suit?" I whined, staring up at the machine assigned to me._

"_I don't think there are any new ones left. This one should be fine, just don't get killed, okay?" Yzak replied. I nodded. We saluted each other as the rest of the pilots entered their cockpits._

"_You take care. I got your back." I told him. He nodded and we departed. I was determined to make sure he wouldn't get shot down, even if it meant sacrificing my own life to protect his._

**-End Flashback-**

However, the surprises did not cease. All of Zaft and the PLANTs were angered at the nuclear strike on Boaz, ready to kill every single Natural as payment for what they did. But no one ever suspected what occurred that day.

No one thought the Chairman would unleash GENESIS, or the effects of that weapon on the war itself. Both sides swore never to use nuclear power against the other after what happened to Junius Seven, but now they were forsaking their promise, fueled by wrath. It was another Bloody Valentine Massacre, with both sides taking heavy casualties.

That was what I entered into. That was the beginning of my career as a Zaft soldier, a battlefield of bloodshed and horror, enveloped by the screams of the dying, the war cries of the avengers, and the madness of the human heart being filled with darkness.

It was no wonder everyone was fighting so desperately, that _I_ was fighting so desperately, not only to kill, but to not be killed in the process. It was crazy, a psychotic warfare being waged in the minds of the fighters trying to carry on the legacy of the ones that had gone before them. We were all seeking to provide the dream of coordinators, to please our masters, the councilmen and women who designed this scheme.

We were all caught in the middle.

**-Flashback-**

"_Michele Zivera, Ginn launching!"_

_I flew from the hangar, my heart racing. This was it, time to get into action. I stayed as close as I could to Yzak and a few others from the team, but fear crept into my veins as I saw the devastation. Space was full of destruction, littering the sky like a thousand blazing stars, creating scars with the light of vengeance._

"_Yzak…"_

"_Stop those nuclear weapons! We can't let them hit the PLANTs!" he ordered._

_I aimed at the nukes and their bearers, but the Alliance had so many fighters on the battlefield to distract us. Those three mobile armors were nightmares, preventing us from destroying the nukes, defending the force like savage animals. I growled, clenching the controls._

_Yzak was trying to attack them, and I followed him, hoping to help so that the others could take out the nukes._

"_Fall back, get out of here!" he yelled at me._

"_I'm trying to help!" I called back._

"_It's too dangerous!"_

"_But they won't let us hit the nukes, they keep stopping us!"_

"_Commander!"_

_The shout got our attention as space was covered in bright flashes of light. The nukes were destroyed! Out of the spectacle came two mobile suits like I had never seen before._

"_Is that...?" I breathed._

"_Athrun? But who…?" Yzak said._

"_Soldiers of the Earth Forces, please cease your attack at once!" Lacus Clyne announced over the communication link. I gasped at the sound of her voice._

"_Lacus…"_

"_Are you truly aware of the consequences of what you are about to do? I repeat, soldiers of the Earth Forces please cease your attack at once!"_

_I watched in awe as the Freedom and Justice engaged the three mobile armors. I began focusing on the Earth Alliance forces still in the area, in case another nuclear assault was launched. Plus, I felt that I needed to get out my rage somehow, if not for Nicol, at least for what they did at Boaz._

_I wanted to reach out to Athrun, I wanted to speak with him, but I knew I couldn't without distracting us both. There would come a time when we could talk._

_Suddenly on my screen a message from headquarters appeared. We were told to get out of the line of fire. What line of fire?_

"_Freedom, Justice, get out of the way, they're going to fire Genesis!" Yzak yelled._

"_What?" I exclaimed._

"_Watch out, Michele!"_

_I quickly exited the area, following Yzak. "Yzak, what are they—,"_

_I was cut off as a laser blast was emitted from a huge power source behind Jachin Due. My eyes widened at the damage, a clear path was left in its wake, destroying a large number of the enemy forces. We had heard rumors about this at the Academy, but I never thought they could be true…nuclear weapons…they were using nuclear weapons!_

_I was gripping the controls so tightly my knuckles ached, my whole body shaking. "This…this is…how could they…"_

"_Michele, are you all right?" Yzak asked, concern seeping into his voice._

_I calmed my thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. Now was not the time to have a mental breakdown._

"_I'm fine." I answered evenly._

_Patrick Zala's voice was now on the com links, talking about the extermination of all Naturals. As he spoke, some of our forces were chasing after the retreating Alliance, executing them. The Justice and Freedom intercepted._

"_Victory! Victory! Victory!" came the chant from Zaft. I found it hard to join. Instead I followed the others back to the ship in silence._

_As we exited our machines, I glanced at Yzak, joining everyone in the salute. I stayed behind with him while the others went to stand by._

"_So they really are here." I said._

"_Yeah. Athrun's in the Justice, and Kira…the former Strike Pilot, is in the Freedom. If they're here, then the Eternal is here as well, that's where Lacus is." He told me._

"_It's so weird, them being here as some kind of third party. They saved the PLANTs, but then attacked Zaft forces. They're making themselves a target."_

"_I'm grateful for what they did, but they're still getting in the way. And Dearka…"_

_I turned to him, sorrowful. He and Dearka were best friends, so the knowledge that he may have to shoot him down as a traitor must have been eating him up inside. I put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced at me._

"_As long as they continue to help, it doesn't matter. However this war ends, it can't be in complete destruction of either side. It can't be because of nuclear weapons. We're all trying to prevent that, so I can't consider Athrun and Dearka as traitors, even if they do fire at us."_

"_Just please…don't interfere with them. I don't want them to shoot you down." He murmured._

"_Don't worry, I won't let them." I told him._

_That was when we noticed Azalia and a few other council members walking by._

"_Mother."_

"_Mrs. Joule."_

"_Have you been here long?" Yzak asked her._

"_Yes. And I see Michele was successfully assigned to your team. I'm glad to see you both here." She replied, smiling._

_I smiled back. "I'm glad to see you're safe." I told her._

"_The second shot will be fire, and this war will be over, so I'm afraid you won't get too much action." She told us._

_My smile faltered._

"_Mother, the second shot, what's the target?" Yzak asked._

_The others indicated it was time for her to leave, so she embraced us both. "Don't get carried away, I'll place your team further in the back."_

"_But mother…"_

"_After the war you'll have plenty of responsibilities waiting." She said and glanced at me. She kissed us both on the cheek and left._

_We stared after her, fists tightly clenched. _

"_Yzak, you don't think…" I began, turning to him._

"_Fire on Earth? That's what I fear…" he replied. We share a moment of concern and head back to the hangar._

"_They're attacking again!" the call came._

_GENESIS fired again, this time the moon as its target. The Earth Alliance Forces Lunar Base was wiped out, along with most of the reinforcement fleet._

_As everyone enters their machines again, Yzak and I share a knowing look._

"_Don't take this the wrong way, but I really wish they would have waited until the war was over for you to graduate." Yzak told me._

"_You know they wouldn't have done that, especially after all this. Besides, how else would I protect you?" I replied._

"_I'm the one protecting you out there. It's just…too soon." He said._

"_I know you're worried, but I have plenty of experience. I was there the whole time with you guys, remember? I may have just been in training, but Nicol taught me a lot when he could, and I watched you guys carefully, so I feel like I've been in this war from the start. Besides, this uniform may be snazzy, but it means something more to me than just a sexy suit." I told him._

_He smiled a bit, although worry lines still creased his face. I hugged him tightly._

"_Everyone is fighting for a reason. Nicol is why I earned this rank and you're the reason I'm keeping it." I whispered._

_He hugged me back, and I felt safe in his arms. "I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said fiercely._

"_Same with me." I replied. We parted, staring into each other's eyes. "I'll see you later, when this war is over." I say before either of us can begin the water works. Despite my efforts, a tear slid down my cheek as I entered the cockpit. I knew that if we had kissed it may have been the last time, and I wanted something to look forward to, something to keep me fighting until the very end, a hope to survive._

_A light at the end of this dark tunnel._

**-End Flashback-**

I was so scared, so worried for the future. It looked like the war would only escalate into a bloodbath, where death was a response from a stricken warrior's sorrowful loved one. I, myself, was someone who was coming into this battle with the heavy weight of my cousin's death on my shoulders, seeking a release. I worried about my own reaction, trying not to lose myself to the madness that was taking over like a disease.

If Yzak had gotten hurt, if he had died…what would I have done?

It wasn't about fighting a war anymore; it was about getting even, total annihilation of the opposition. That kind of thinking would never ensure peace, though. There would always be another enemy, if not in the Naturals, in ourselves. Brothers would turn against each other, friends would squabble over petty, meaningless infractions, and soon the battle call would once again arise from the depths of despair to conquer us all.

We couldn't keep fighting this way; we couldn't let our future be run with bloodstained hands. We had to stop this before it went any further. It had to end now. That was my purpose, my sole mission to accomplish.

By any means necessary.

**-Flashback-**

_I got back into the fray, destroying every Alliance enemy I could find. _

"_FOR NICOL!" I screamed, launching myself at the nuclear assault team with a ferocity I never knew I had._

_I watched closely as the Freedom, Justice, and Yzak battled the mobile armors. Then I noticed another Gundam, the…Buster?  
><em>

"_Dearka…" I whispered._

_So they were all here, all except Nicol. I was in his stead, and I couldn't think of a better way to emulate him than to join them._

_I got close to a light red machine that looked like the Strike, who seemed to be aligned with the others, and helped blast the missiles heading for the PLANTs. I took out some of the EA's mobile suits as well as the two of us fought side by side. Those three mobile armors were starting to get in the way._

_Yzak appeared in front of the Gundam, blocking an attack. As he went after it my throat closed up. I tried to scream his name, but nothing came out. I gasped and then sagged in relief when he was able to destroy it._

"_You scared me, Yzak!" I called when my voice returned._

"_Sorry, it was something I had to do." He replied._

"_Just be careful, alright?" I pleaded. He nodded and we both went back to fighting._

_Soon another of the three mobile armors was destroyed, and the hope that we could make it through this stirred inside me. There was still a long and hard road to travel, but I was beginning to believe we could all end this war._

_As the Freedom, Justice, and Strike Rouge took off toward GENESIS, I saw Dearka and Yzak face off._

"_Yzak…Dearka…" I whispered. "Please, don't fight." Tears were welling in my eyes. I couldn't imagine them dueling each other and one of them dying. I couldn't bear to lose another loved one, not like this. "Please…"_

_I felt the loss of life all around me. I could see that the Alliance forces just weren't enough. Why weren't they pulling back? Why wasn't this over by now? Why were they still fighting?_

"_What are you people doing? Just stop already!" I yelled. "We've already won, you're just wasting your lives!"_

"_Michele…" Yzak said with worry._

"_I demand that Zaft stop firing Genesis immediately!" Lacus called._

_It was all confusion._

"_Hey…" I murmured. "I thought you said there weren't any more Mobile Suits left?" I asked as I noticed a silver Gundam I had never seen before. I wondered whose it was, thinking for some reason it had to be a commander, someone like Rau le Creuset._

"_Is that one of ours? I don't know it." he answered._

_Dearka fired at it, but it deployed this small projectiles that shot all over the place, ripping the Buster to shreds. I gasped, it was nothing like the others, but I got the feeling Commander Creuset was inside. But why would he fire on the Buster? Why would he attack Dearka, one of his own team?_

"_None of this makes sense." I said to myself as I watched the Freedom attack it. I went over to try to help Dearka but Yzak got there first. The last of the EA's mobile armor machines was going crazy, firing upon them. I hurried up, firing at it but unable to do any solid damage._

_Yzak took the gun from Buster and fired at it, just as a beam erupted from the mobile armor's mouth._

"_Yzak!" I cried out as I saw them both take a hit. As the mobile armor flew away it exploded, and Yzak's mobile suit phase shifted down. I caught up to them both and grabbed on, carrying them back to the ship._

"_Are you both alright?" I asked cautiously._

"_Yeah." Yzak replied._

"_Michele? Is that you?" Dearka asked. He sounded surprised and disbelieving._

"_Of course it's me. Now let's get you two out of here. I'm not going to lose anyone else. Not here, not now."_

_A bright flash caught our attention, coming from the area where the Freedom and that other mobile suit were fighting. A pang when through me as I wondered who it was, but as I looked over both mobile suits were intact. I couldn't tell if it was disappointment or confusion I felt as I looked at the explosion. The Freedom didn't react, and I thought it was odd._

"_What was that?" I asked. Something felt like more people were suffering, I could feel the sting of death in the air. "All of this death…has to stop."_

_Suddenly the Freedom seemed to awaken and was heading back to Jachin Due, toward the PLANTs. I flew as fast as I could with the Duel and Buster, hoping to make it in time to end the extremity. They couldn't possibly fire GENESIS again, could they? Patrick Zala wasn't so foolish as to destroy the Earth, was he?_

'Athrun…' _I thought. It must be so hard for him to know that his own flesh and blood was causing all of this. He must feel like the son of a monster. I hoped he wouldn't let himself believe that he was a monster as well._

_I saw the Justice and the Strike Rouge head towards GENESIS and let go of Yzak and Dearka. They would be able to make it on their own._

"_Athrun!" I called out, hoping he would hear me over the link._

"_Huh, Michele?" he replied._

"_Yes, it's me. Look, let me help you guys, please!" I begged._

"_We're going in to destroy the controls for GENESIS, but how did you—,"_

"_There's no time to explain, I'm coming with you."_

"_But—,"_

"_I didn't join this way just to sit back and watch it all unfold. For Nicol's sake, I have to help stop this. I have to make up for his loss by doing something he would have wanted to do. Don't tell me he wouldn't be flying by your side right now to end this!" I told him._

_He sighed. "You're right, but hurry. I'm…glad you're here. Just be careful." He told me._

"_I'm glad you're alive. I'll be careful." I replied and followed them. We entered the headquarters and moved quickly to the main chamber._

_When the doors slid open, the sight before me was unbelievable. Two men had been shot, blood floating in the air next to their bodies. One of them was Patrick Zala. Everyone in the command center began to flee, passing us by._

"_Uncle?" I gasped, reaching out to him as he floated by._

"_Michele? What are you doing here, you must leave, now, come with me!" he replied._

"_But wait, what's going on, what happened?"_

"_He's dead, we must go now."_

"_But, Athrun—," I called, getting dragged by Yuri Amarfi as Athrun stared down at his father's body._

_I heard the alarms going off. "Hurry, it's going to self-destruct! When it does, GENESIS will be fired!" Yuri told me._

"_Oh no…wait, Athrun's back there! I have to help him!" I said, trying to get free of his grasp._

_He tightened his grip and turned to me, tears in his eyes. "I already lost my son, I can't lose my niece as well. Don't you realize you're the future? You all are!" he told me._

_As memories of Nicol flooded my head, I allowed myself to go with them. If Athrun and the other pilot didn't survive…then I would have to live on for them, in their memory as well._

_I went back to my Ginn, hoping to still be able to help, at least to guard the shuttle with my uncle on it. Soon after we left, Jachin Due began to explode. I hoped Athrun had made it out of there alive, and would be able to stop GENESIS from firing. As we left the area, the series of explosions ended with GENESIS destroyed. I didn't see the Justice anywhere. My eyes widened as I realized he must have self-destructed as well in order to destroy the monstrosity._

"_Athrun!" I switched through the communication links, hoping to hear his voice. I scanned the area, looking through the rubble of the aftermath and noticed the Gundam that looked like the Strike, with two pilots standing inside the cockpit area. I breathed a sigh of relief, it had to be Athrun and his companion._

**-End Flashback-**

It was indeed Athrun, and soon I learned of Cagalli, the pilot of the Strike Rouge, the sister of that Strike Pilot. I was able to meet all of them after the war was over.

Kira Yamato. After Athrun told me everything, I felt guilty for ever hating him. I couldn't blame him for what he'd done to Nicol, or even Yzak. He was fighting for his life just as much as they were. It could have been anyone. It could have been Athrun…it almost was.

And Cagalli Yula Attha, I really admired her courage and strength. Despite my affiliation with Zaft, I ended up staying in ORB a lot, hanging out with Athrun and his friends, as well as Lacus. It felt good to perform duets with my friend again, being able to enjoy a world without war.

Soon after it was all over, I was contacted by the Junius Treaty Organization (JTO), or Junius Alliance (JA), a group of officials aligned with some of the Earth Forces, neutral countries (such as ORB) and members of the PLANTs. Like Logos and Blue Cosmos, they're a secretive group, but unlike the others they are against extremism. They were formed directly after the war ended with the Junius Treaty in order to ensure peace, with the goal to intervene in any conflicts between Earth and Space, as well as within their country states.

**-End Flashback-**

"_We'd like to extend an invitation for you to join our cause."_

"_Your cause?"_

"_We are the Junius Treaty Organization. We'd like you to become an Ambassador for Zaft, but you'd actually be working for us. We need you to help us keep peace between the nations."_

"_But…what are you? Who are you allied with?"_

"_We are comprised of every human nation, within Earth and Space. We are an entire separate entity, watching over the human race as guardians. You would be able to have authority over everyone under our alliance, acting on our behalf. You would have our power."_

"_So…it's like FAITH, except not just for Zaft, but for everyone? What about the neutral countries?"_

"_Yes, I suppose you could put it that way. We have Orb and a few other countries within our organization. Cagalli Yula Attha is on the committee. She recommended you to us."_

"_Cagalli? She never mentioned anything like this."_

"_It's not something to be discussed, unless with other members. We are a secret society even Logos doesn't know about, but we know about them. We monitor everyone and everything through our intelligence agents. We'd like you to be one of them, an operative who could change the shape of the world. I believe you'll recognize a few others, such as Eileen Canaver, Reverend Malchio, Lacus Clyne, as well as other members of the Clyne Faction. We are, really, distant relatives of her group."_

"_Lacus? Representative Canaver? I never realized…"_

"_So, are you interested?"_

"_Definitely. Anything I could do to help, whatever it takes."_

_The figure before me smiled. I had no idea who this person was, hidden in the shadows, because the only light shined on his mouth as he leaned forward. At least I thought it was a he because of the voice, but I couldn't be sure. Such a neutral voice…such a neutral figure._

**-End Flashback-**

However, it appeared to me that this group had been forming throughout the war, although had never officially acted until the war ended. I was never really given a full list of all their members, but I suspect they have the type of force that could bring both the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs to their knees. Nonetheless, they would never actually commit to a full-scale war, but instead hide within the shadows of the background and gently push things in the right direction.

That was where I came in. They needed special agents, involved with both the military and representative councils of each country-state within the alliance, working as spies for them during wartime and peace. These agents would still belong to their original organizations, but also become members of the JTO, in order to monitor the others. While no one else would know of their status, these agents would have full power under the Junius Alliance, able to overrule council members, military leaders, even the Zaft Chairman and Atlantic Federation Generals, as well as other leaders. They had the ranking of diplomatic ambassadors, although acted like a police force, able to extricate whoever they wanted for the organization's purposes. The only people who had power over them were the Junius Treaty Organization itself.

Because members from each nation, both on Earth and within the PLANTs, were a part of it these agents were able to have this power. The only places they had no sway in were the countries not aligned with the JTO, although those were few and far in-between. The only battle they waged was with Logos and Blue Cosmos, as a deterrent and anti-extremist force to equal the two groups out. Politics and secret maneuvers on civilian fronts were the battlefields, with the agents acting on their behalf in their own way.

I was chosen as one of Zaft's agents, because while I was not directly involved in the first war, I was still influential among the main fighters. It meant that I was able to work behind the scenes to help Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus. Athrun would have been a prime candidate, but he was too much of a target, too involved. He didn't want nor need to be controlled, and they knew this. However, I expressed my willingness to join if it meant that I could help and still fight. With my ties to both Zaft and the others in Orb, they knew I would be able to do what they needed me for.

I wasn't the only one chosen from Zaft's forces, but the society is so secret I'm not sure who else is a member besides the ones the leader first mentioned in our meeting. Orb, however, is a main contributor to the organization, so Cagalli knows all about it. It's the one thing she knows and has control over that the council doesn't. Even the Zaft Chairman has no idea, nor the Leader of the Atlantic Federation, because they, simply, couldn't be trusted. Cagalli was a forerunner for this organization, so is on the council itself, and was able to assign me to Orb's unit within the JTO.

But I'm still a Zaft Red. I may be classified as a spy right now for Orb, but I'm still a coordinator of the PLANTs. While I'd never become a double agent and betray the ideals of my friends, as well as my own, I'm careful in my trust of the JTO. My heart will always belong to my country, to the ones who died protecting her, either on the front lines or behind the scenes in council chambers. But I am also loyal to Orb, as the only neutral nation who dared to stand up to the Earth Alliance. While their motives sometimes are questionable, I have no doubt that they want nothing more than to live in peace with everyone else.

After all, it's what Nicol would have done, had he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's Note: At first I looked up episode summaries to try to get the minor details down while writing this, but then I just stuck the DVD into my laptop to watch while I wrote, so everything should be accurate (if not directly the same as in the anime, at least paraphrased or referenced in some parts). Before anyone says anything, yes, there were others who joined Athrun and Cagalli when they went inside Jachin Due to destroy GENESIS. Two other mobile suits that appear to be M1 Astrays follow them inside, while a third person enters the command center with them (dressed in a blue and white flight suit). That third person is undetermined, as far as I know, so I replaced himher with Michele. Also, the other man standing beside Patrick Zala is Yuri Amarfi, Nicol's father (****not**** the one who got shot). I created the JTO, basing it off of NATO, so that's really the only new thing introduced into the series. Please review and let me know what you think! As always, Peace-**


	4. Chapter 3: Tomorrow's Guardian

**Chapter 3: Tomorrow's Guardian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.**

_This picks up after the first chapter, as a continuation._

* * *

><p>"<em>Michele Zivera, JMASSO-S1 Light Shadow, launching!"_

As they approached Orb, Michele sighed. Two Murasames were heading toward them to intercept.

"It's no use, Athrun. Orb has joined the Earth Alliance. The _Minerva_ must have left already, or were kicked out." She told him.

"What? But Cagalli…"

"She couldn't stop the council. She's powerless in Orb. Come on, let's go find the _Minerva_."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Carpentaria and landed inside the <em>Minerva<em> to the murmurs of a crowd below. They got out and announced themselves to the welcoming committee of surprised Zaft soldiers.

As Shinn and Luna approached Athrun, Michele took the time to take in her surroundings. She didn't know anyone and they obviously didn't know her, although most were staring at her machine with shocked faces.

As Luna badgered Athrun, Michele remained quiet, listening. She glanced at Athrun as Luna gave the news about Orb, frowning. _'It was worse than I thought. I need to contact the _Archangel_ it seems.'_ She thought to herself.

"Married?" Athrun exclaimed and Michele gasped.

When Luna told them about the kidnapping, the two shared a look. _'Thank God, it must have been them, they must have her. Good.'_ She thought. She touched Athrun's shoulder and tugged him toward the Captain's office.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Michele, Durandal told me about you. Welcome." Talia Gladys said as they entered.<p>

"But I don't get it," she continued, glancing at Athrun. "Brings you back as a Faith agent, gives you the newest machine we have and assigns you both to this ship, and makes me a member of Faith too. What in the world is the Chairman thinking about these days, I wonder?"

As the conversation continued Michele thought about her mission.

"What is the conflict in Western Eurasia about, ma'am?" Athrun asked.

As she explained, Michele looked to Athrun. "Sounds like Orb."

When Athrun asked about the neutral nation, she mentioned the _Archangel_ and the Freedom.

"That's what I thought. She must be with Kira and the others." She whispered.

As they went back to check on their machines she pulled him aside. "Look, don't worry; everything is going to be fine. If she's with Kira, then she's safe. Besides, if she got abducted during the ceremony, then Kira must have been right on time." She assured him.

He frowned, still not convinced. "Besides, I don't think she really had a choice. Honestly, Athrun, do you really think she wanted to marry that idiot? Do you really think she wanted to join forces with the same group of nations that destroyed her homeland and killed her father? She was forced, but now she's free. This is a _good_ thing, Athrun." She pressed.

"I don't know…"

Michele sighed. "Come on, let's not worry about it for now." She told him and they continued to the hangar.

They parted and Michele went to her Light Shadow mobile armor. A gray fighter jet, although much larger than the Earth Forces' Skygrasper units and about thirty meters long and resembling the Exus, it looked like a miniature warship. Unlike Athrun's Saviour Gundam, it couldn't change shape into a mobile suit, although had plenty of armaments to make up for it. It was Zaft's version of a mobile armor capable of competing against mobile suits, using stolen designs from the Earth Alliance and making adjustments to increase performance. This was a test machine, in reality, not yet on the assembly lines for the rest of Zaft troops. Michele had to pilot numerous mobile armors and a few mobile suits in order to get used to everything on the Light Shadow. It was her personal machine, while made in a Zaft facility it was engineered and designed by workers of the JTO—herself included—which meant that Morgenroete also had a hand in its development. If everything worked out more members would be able to custom design their own machines to go into combat.

She glanced at the Saviour Gundam and saw Luna speaking with Athrun again. She smiled, although wondered how their relationship would evolve. As her own personal mission, she was going to make sure that Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha got back together and _stayed_ together. She had a feeling she wasn't the only one with this goal in mind, especially if Kira was actually the one who took Cagalli from the wedding.

She also noticed the boy named Shinn walking around. She had to admit he was cute, but seemed a bit immature. She wanted to ask Athrun about the crew, since he seemed to know them already.

But first, she needed to contact the _Archangel_. She waited until the others were gone, waving Athrun off on his offer for lunch. When the coast was clear she opened a link and began searching for the ships' signal.

"_Archangel_? It's Agent Z, in the Light Shadow."

"_Agent Z? Oh, it's you Michele."_ Andrew Waltfeld replied.

"Yes, I'm with Athrun on board the _Minerva_. I heard some things went down in Orb." She replied.

Andy chuckled on the other line. _"Right things did. They forced Cagalli to ally with the Earth Forces. She sent Kira a letter saying she thought it was best for her country, and that she was marrying Yuuna Seiran. Well, the kid didn't like that much, so he went to rescue her. But before all of that happened, a Zaft Special Forces team tried to assassinate Miss Lacus."_ He reported.

"What?" she breathed. "But…" then she remembered what she saw at Durandal's office. A girl who looked like Lacus, although Michele knew it couldn't have been her. "I see. Durandal wants to replace her. I bet Kira wasn't too happy."

"_No, he wasn't. He got back in the Freedom."_

"So the bird is flying." She murmured. "But Cagalli is with you now? She's safe?"

"_Yes, we're lying low for now. I assume you've begun Operation: Guardian?"_ he asked.

"Yes, tell Lacus and Cagalli that I have the Guiding Light. Let's hope for a swift end to this." She told him.

"_Agreed, I'll let them know."_

"Thanks, and you guys be careful out there."

"_Back at ya."_ He replied.

She thought about telling Athrun the news, but then she'd have to explain how she knew, which would reveal her position in JTO. She sighed. He was a member of FAITH now, so she had to trust that he would do the right thing on his own. She contemplated calling Yzak and letting him know where she was when the call for Condition Red came over the line.

She quickly changed into her flight suit, joining Athrun and the others. She got into her machine and waited to launch.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Michele?" Athrun asked.

"Of course. You forget that I was there at Jachin Due." She replied.

"Right, of course. Just wait here for now until we need you." He replied.

"Roger that, _commander_ Zala." She replied light-heartedly.

She wondered how this other pilot, Shinn, would do in battle, having heard the rumors of what he did at Orb. She also knew that everyone on board would be watching her closely.

As the other two pilots launched for underwater combat, she grew antsy.

"Athrun…"

"Looks like we need you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She told him and launched. "Hmm, looks fun out here."

"I've fought this group before, they're not easy. It's the Earth Forces latest models." Athrun told her.

"Then it's a perfect warm-up for my new machine." She said, smirking slightly.

"Just focus on the regular troops, Shinn and I will keep distracting the Chaos and that other mobile suit." He ordered.

"Oh alright." She replied and started attacking the Windams. She listened to him arguing with Shinn. "He seems a bit rebellious…" she muttered.

"I heard that! Who are you, anyway?" Shinn shouted.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled.

The large explosion made her pause, flashes of the last war racing across her mind. "Are those two pilots okay down there?" she asked.

"We're fine, it was the Abyss." Luna replied.

"They're retreating, let's go back." Athrun said.

When she exited her machine, she saw Athrun and Shinn in a confrontation. She didn't interfere, because Shinn deserved a good whack as far as she thought for his disobedience on the battlefield. She had never seen him slap anyone, and expected something like that to come from Yzak. She noticed that Athrun seemed different, and worried that he would become cold and hard, distant.

She followed him out of the hangar as the others watched.

"Hey, you did the right thing." She told him. He remained quiet. "I'm guessing that happens a lot with him?" she asked.

"Yeah." was his only reply.

They walked in silence as she measured his expression. "Thanks for letting me get some action." She said and he stopped. She smiled at him and his expression softened.

"It's just that…when I look at you I see Nicol. I wish I could have stopped him, maybe then he'd still be alive." He told her.

"Hey, hey, none of that. You don't know what would have happened. But he's gone, and I'm not him. You can't save everyone."

"I know you're just trying to help, but…"

"You need some time to think. I understand. I'm going to scope out the others and see what I can find out. You've worked with them before, but I don't know anyone."

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"It's alright, get some rest and let yourself think. I'll speak with Captain Gladys; she'll be able to clear things up."

He nodded and they went their separate ways. She didn't need to contact the JTO, because they would already know where she was due to the battle. She wondered where exactly the _Archangel_ was located, and what they were going to do now. As she headed to the Captain's office, she thought about her orders. Because the society was so secretive, she couldn't go around telling everyone about her position and power. Unlike FAITH officers, only in extreme cases could she let it be known who she was. While it would be easier to just tell Captain Gladys her true ranking, she couldn't. She would have understood, being a member of FAITH, but then the whole crew would find out due to the treatment she would receive. She shrugged it off. Being a regular soldier, even a Red, was good enough for now. If the time came, she would reveal herself, but at the moment it would jeopardize her mission.

After all, Operation: Guardian's sole purpose was to guide Shinn Asuka in the right direction, keep an eye on Rey Za Burrel, and do whatever it took to stop this war and ensure peace. If they knew who she was, it would be harder to do that.

So it was time to meet her targets.

* * *

><p>"So, Durandal spoke to me about you, and your new machine." Talia said.<p>

"Yes, I hope it was good." Michele joked.

"It was, although I have to wonder…excuse me for asking, but why you? I mean, why were you entrusted this…Light Shadow? And your records, well, even Durandal is having a hard time figuring you out."

"Well, I was first introduced to war at the Battle of Jachin Due, and upon my survival I was grouped with a number of outstanding soldiers and promoted, just like them." She replied with a shrug. "Durandal wasn't Chairman yet, so it was all done by members of the council that were…well, against Patrick Zala. It was a shame, but I think what happened to Junius Seven really turned him for the worst. Anyway, it's no wonder my records are a bit strange, there was a lot of confusion and chaos going on at the time."

"Hmm, it still seems to me like you're a part of something bigger." Gladys told her bluntly. "How do you know Athrun Zala, exactly?" she asked.

"Oh, we've been friends for a while, ever since the first war began. My cousin…he was a member of Athrun's team, so I interacted with them a lot. Plus he and Athrun were good friends, so when they came home to the PLANTs I often got to spend time with both of them. And since my uncle is a member of the council, I knew a lot more than the average soldier."

"Aren't you…engaged to Yzak Joule, as well?" she asked.

"Yes, although we were going to get married before all of this started."

"M-married? But you're so young." The captain exclaimed.

Michele shrugged with a small smile. "We love each other." She said by way of explanation.

"So, what did you think when you heard about Cagalli's marriage?"

"That was political, and honestly I'm glad she didn't have to go through with it. Cagalli and I are close friends as well, and I would never believe she wanted to join with the Earth Alliance, especially after what they did before. Not many people seem to realize that her role is just a figurehead, and the council is suing her lack of experience as an excuse to get their own way."

"So her kidnapping was a good thing?"

She shrugged again. "More or less. But we'll see her again."

"Well, anyway, your connections with everyone seem like you've had most of your experience outside of battle, although I don't doubt your skills. You and Athrun are almost similar in that respect, because you know so much more than you should. It's strange that the Chairman didn't just promote you to FAITH as well." Talia said.

"I don't really have enough combat experience for that, ma'am. Besides, I'd rather earn something like that the right way, not because I'm related to council members and married to a commander. Athrun deserved it, but I'm just getting started." She told her.

"Did Durandal tell you why he assigned you to this ship, as well as Athrun?" Captain Gladys asked.

"All he said was that he didn't want to separate us, and the _Minerva_ was the right place for us. I admit I was a bit surprised when I wasn't assigned to the Joule Team again. That's where I was placed in the beginning. Maybe he just wanted to see the kind of potential I had. It looks like this ship will play a major role in the war, and he wants everyone to be ready and prepared. It's a big risk, sending all of your best together, but honestly who could stop us all?"

Talia smiled. "There's still something you're not telling me, but it's alright. Now, let me brief you on the situation and introduce you to the other pilots you'll be working with."

Michele nodded and listened closely as the captain began telling her about the _Minerva_ and her crew.

* * *

><p>After their discussion, Michele thought it was time to call her fiancé, especially after so much talk of marriage and the upcoming war. She needed to know he was okay, and wanted him to know her situation as well.<p>

"Hey Yzak."

"_Hey, so where did he send you?"_

"You'd never guess. I'm a member of the _Minerva_ crew now."

"_The _Minerva_? But why?"_ he exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's all a part of some big scheme he has. But I have the perfect machine with me and Athrun's here too, so there's no need to worry about me. How are you doing?"

"_I still don't like it, but fine. I still have my team and we're working on protecting the homeland. I wish you would've been assigned with us…with me."_

"We can't always get what we want. Besides, I like being in the middle of things, I don't think we'd ever know what's going on if we stayed at the PLANTs. No offense."

"_Yeah, yeah…"_ he grumbled.

She laughed. "So how is Dearka? Are you having any trouble with your team? Is everyone still there from Jachin Due?" she asked.

"_Dearka's the same as always. We're both just glad to still be alive and with Zaft. And yeah, everyone is still here. There haven't been any problems, they're all good soldiers."_

"Even that one girl, Shiho, was it? I saw the looks she gave you."

This time Yzak laughed. _"Don't worry about her, I'm not interested."_

"Good." She growled playfully. "Or else I just might have to come back there."

"_Well maybe I should talk to her…"_

"Don't even think about it, Joule. Dearka will tell me. Don't think you won't get in trouble." She replied. They were only joking with each other, but she had to admit she missed him, and wished that they would have had time to get married before this second war broke out. But it was too late now, it would have to be after everything was done, or when there was a time of peace in between.

He laughed again. _"True, he's a tattle-tale. I should be worried about you with Zala around."_

"Heh, you know we're not like that. Besides, there are plenty of girls trying to catch his eye, so I wouldn't stand a chance."

"_He just doesn't know what he's missing. I'm sure you're better than all of them."_

"Of course, only the best for Yzak Joule. How's mother, by the way? I haven't heard much from my uncle."

"_They're both busy with the council."_ Yzak told her, and she could envision him shrugging.

"Hmm." She thought about what happened at the end of the first war. Ezalia was with Patrick Zala, and was arrested by Eileen Canaver and the rest of the Clyne Faction. However, like her son, she was allowed to remain in her position, although not many trusted her. Michele found out that her uncle had survived the destruction of Jachin Due and was still on the council, but she knew he was still shaken up and affected by Nicol's death. She worried about them both. (1)

"_They'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourself. I hate to admit it, but it looks like I have to trust that Athrun will be able to protect you."_

"You act like I can't protect myself." She said with a slight edge to her voice. Before he could respond she added "Look, I know you're just looking out for me because you care, but think of how _I'm_ feeling. You and Athrun and the others were out on the front lines all the time and Nicol got killed because of it. I was worried sick about all of you. When I heard about Nicol, I was devastated, and thought it was only a matter of time before it was someone else. I couldn't help feeling like sooner or later I would be getting a call from your mother or hear about Athrun's death. In fact, I thought he was dead too when I heard about Nicol, we all did. So believe me, I know how you feel, but I'm just as worried about you guys. We can both protect each other."

He sighed. _"I'd say that I wished you would have stayed away from Zaft, but that would be an insult. Instead, I'm glad you joined, and I'm glad you can help. Just be safe out there. Athrun isn't exactly the best influence, so don't start taking after him."_

She couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Athrun was the perfect soldier as far as Zaft was concerned, but she knew Yzak was just teasing. "Well, you be safe too. I know you're temper."

He snorted. _"I'll be just fine."_

"Good. I have to go now; I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"_Yeah, same here. Goodbye…love you."_

She smiled warmly, wishing she could embrace him and never let go. "Love you too." She whispered and they hung up.

* * *

><p>As she explored the ship, she overheard Luna and Shinn talking about Athrun. They didn't notice her presence as she studied them, thinking of what Talia had told her. It seemed the three were friends, and they had graduated after her. Young. They were so…young.<p>

Later on as she washed up she heard Luna and Meyrin, her sister, still speaking about Athrun and Shinn. She chuckled.

"Oh! Is someone else in here?" Luna asked.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it's kind of hard not to listen." Michele replied from the shower next to her.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were in here." Meyrin replied.

"It's alright. I think I agree with you. I don't really know Shinn, but it seems he has issues with authority. It makes me wonder why he decided to join the military if he doesn't like taking orders."

"It's not that, exactly, it's just that he doesn't like taking orders from Athrun." Luna told her.

"I heard he was here earlier, although we never really discussed it. So what happened, exactly?" Michele asked. As Luna explained, Meyrin occasionally chipping in, she analyzed everything they were saying. "So I see. Hmm."

"So how do you know Athrun?" Mey asked.

"Well, we met in the first war. Long story short, I know everyone from the Creuset Team because my cousin was one of them."

"Your cousin? Which one is he?" Luna asked. They were out of the showers now and dressing.

"Nicol, Nicol Amarfi. You may not have heard of him." She said somberly. As she gazed into the mirror she saw him, and remembered what Athrun had told her earlier.

"Hmm, I think I know who you're talking about. He's the one that…well, he died in the war, didn't he?" Luna asked, catching herself. Meyrin glanced at them curiously.

"Yes, but his memory remains. I sort of took his place. I try to make the decisions that he would, if he were still alive, because we shared the same ideals."

"Awww, that's sweet of you. I'm sorry he's gone. Didn't he want to be a musician?" Luna asked.

Michele smiled fondly. "Yes, a pianist. He was really good. He talked about doing that when the war was over. I'm not quite good at playing the piano, although I do like to sing."

"Rey plays the piano, you should hear him sometime. He's good, although probably not as good as your cousin." Luna replied.

"Oh? I'd like that, thanks."

"You're welcome! Well, see you later." Luna said cheerfully as she left. Meyrin smiled and waved as well, following her older sister.

'_Huh, they seem so nice.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>When they had all gathered at the briefing room to discuss their situation with Suez, she couldn't help but laugh at Shinn and Athrun's conversation. He rarely used that tone of voice, let alone sarcasm.<p>

"You two are quite amusing, I have to admit. He's like the child version of Yzak, right Athrun?" she laughed.

"I don't even think Yzak was this much trouble. Say, here's an idea, why don't _you_ do it?" he said.

"Me? You know my machine is too big, although if I was the one piloting the Impulse, maybe." She teased back.

"Hey!" Shinn exclaimed. Michele laughed again.

"Look, I'm giving you this mission because I think you can do it. Are you really going to brag about your capabilities and then refuse to prove it?" Athrun told him.

He growled but snatched the disk. "Now that that's settled, what do you have in mind for me?" she asked as they walked out.

"You can help the main forces attack the mobile armor. I think you'll do best there." He replied.

"Mobile armor versus mobile armor? Sounds exciting. Although it might end in a draw if we have much of the same equipment."

"At least we'll stand a better chance with you there. You'll be at the front." He said, a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry. I doubt it can touch me. I have a positron reflector, mirage colloid, and phase shift armor."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"The positron reflector was a stolen idea, because we used the plans for these new models to make the Light Shadow. The mirage colloid was in honor of Nicol and the armor…well, it was deemed necessary." She told him with a nonchalant shrug.

"Huh…" he said with an incredulous expression.

* * *

><p>When they began the operation, she launched last so that the enemy wouldn't be aware of her presence yet, staying in front of the ships. As the <em>Minerva<em> fired the Tannhauser she saw the mobile armor move forward.

"Looks like a giant Spider Gundam." She mumbled. "Ew, I'll be glad to squish it."

Athrun and the others went off to draw the other mobile suits away and she stayed where she was. As the target fired their own positron canon she smirked, jumping in front of the blast while the _Minerva_ descended to evade. She activated her positron reflector just like the mobile armor did and deflected the blast.

"Surprise! Didn't expect me, now did you?" she taunted. "Now's your chance Athrun!"

She watched as they battled against the other forces. When Shinn emerged she realized it was too soon, the mobile armor was heading back.

"Shit." She muttered and targeted the mobile armor. "Hey big ugly spider, come get some!" she yelled and attacked with her machine guns and beam canons. It started coming towards her as Athrun went to help distract it.

"Shinn quiet playing around!" she called out as she saw him taking out the mobile suits around the area. "We've got these guys; go destroy that thing before it's too late!" she could tell it was starting to submerge itself into the rock and continued taking out the other mobile suits, trying to clear a path for Shinn.

"Stop yelling at me!" he called back. She growled but let it go. She couldn't afford to lose her temper, not with the weapons she had equipped. She could likely take out the whole region if she lost control.

He was able to destroy it just in time so she focused on the mobile armor. Athrun was destroying it with his Saviour, but she hung around just to be sure. When it was finished she went back to the hangar.

"Good job, Athrun. Your plan worked for the most part." She told him over the link.

"Thanks, you did good too." He replied.

"So when are you going to trust me and let me get some real action?" she asked, serious yet with a playful tint.

"When I stop hearing the death threats from Yzak." He told her in kind. She chuckled.

* * *

><p>When they got back to base they heard a commotion and saw the Lacus look-a-like performing. Michele looked at Athrun with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"She sure seems to have changed." She said in a knowing tone.

"Y-yeah." He replied hesitantly.

She leaned in closer. "Don't worry, I know she's an imposter, too." She whispered.

They watched as she performed for the troops, Michele glancing at the two girls on either side of Athrun, vying for his attention. She scanned the area and noticed Chairman Durandal and a new person in a Zaft Red uniform. _'Hmm, wonder who that could be. If they get any pilots on this ship the ego meter will explode.'_ She thought.

"I wonder how Kira thinks of this." She murmured to Athrun. He glanced over at her and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Not long after that they were riding to meet the Chairman. The new soldier greeted them and she measured him, wondering who he could be. He was a FAITH member, but she didn't recognize him.<p>

"Chairman, the pilots are here." He announced. There was a table set up as if for a meal with Rey and Captain Gladys already seated.

"Hello Athrun, Michele." Durandal greeted them.

She listened in as he congratulated Shinn, wondering what he was up to now. It seemed that the Alliance wasn't going to give up any time soon, even with the Resistance. When Durandal mentioned the new weapons being developed in the factories, she thought of her own.

"Are you saying that the Earth Alliance started this just to create revenue?" she spoke up. "And if so, are the real enemies the ones behind the Earth Alliance, such as Blue Cosmos and Logos?"

He looked at her like he knew what she was trying to say, while the others stared at her with shocked faces.

"Because if that's the case, then we have no choice but to wipe them out, whatever it takes."

When they began to leave and spoke about staying at the hotel, she opted out. "Lunamaria should be the one to stay, she's done more. I'll head back to the _Minerva_ with Rey." She explained and glanced at Athrun.

He seemed lost, but when the fake Lacus approached he looked even more bewildered and gave her a look that cried out for help. She couldn't help but to giggle at her questions and his responses. She waved and left with Rey. After hearing about what happened to the real Lacus, she knew that her mission was even more important. She eyed Durandal as she left, again thinking about the possibility of him becoming her target. If he was behind the assassination attempt, which it looked like he was, with the fake Lacus running around wherever he went, then she could no longer trust him. She hoped Athrun would be careful and not put too much of his trust in the Chairman.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's Note: This is how things are likely going to play out. I'll follow the action so that everything remains similar to the anime up until a certain point; although some parts I may skip over. Also, if Michele's mobile armor seems unrealistic, just think of it as Zaft's version of the Zamza-zah and Gells-ghe. Since it belongs with Zaft, it'll be better by definition.<strong>

**1) Ezalia Joule and Yuri Amarfi aren't directly mentioned in Gundam Seed Destiny, so I assume they're still alive and active members of the PLANT council. In any case, this will be the canon as far as this fanfiction goes.**

**Please let me know what you think! Comments, questions, etc. are welcomed. If you get lost, it's only because I'm directly following the anime and skip over certain things and conversations. Peace-**


	5. Chapter 4: Deeper into the Blue

**Chapter 4: Deeper into the Blue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny. The only characters I own are the OC Michele Zivera as well as Academy teachers, and the JTO idea.**

_This will be written a bit differently than the last chapter. As I read over it, I should've added more context from the anime. This will also begin to branch off from the main storyline of the anime and delve into the subplot._

* * *

><p>The ride back to the <em>Minerva<em> was quiet, so Michele took the time to study the boy beside her. From what Captain Gladys told her, he was a rather silent yet capable pilot, and knew Chairman Durandal on a personal level. She wanted to dig deeper and find out just what kind of relationship they had. She noticed differences in his behavior when they were all eating with the Chairman; he seemed happier, more relaxed. She also gathered that he and Shinn were close friends, and that most of the young pilots and other crewmen had graduated from the Academy together.

"So tell me," Rey began suddenly, "just how did you come to be on the _Minerva_?" he asked and looked at her.

"Well, Chairman Durandal assigned me to this ship. I'm not exactly sure why either, considering all of the talented pilots and crew already on board. Plus, it looks like that other FAITH member will also be joining us." She answered.

"Hm. You first saw battle at Jachin Due, correct? So you graduated from the Academy at least two years ahead of us. I wonder if we had some of the same teachers." He said.

She could tell he was digging for information on her just as she was trying to figure him out. His questions sounded like the Chairman had doubts about her status as a Zaft solider. Either that or she was looking way too deep into his comments.

"Yes, that's correct. Let's see, for piloting instruction I had Mukata and Jioni. They were tough, but I learned a lot. Who did you have?" she replied.

"I had Mukata as well; in fact Shinn, Lunamaria and I were all in the same class together." Rey told her.

"Did he tell that joke about a Coordinator priest and a Natural rabbi entering an Orb bar?" she asked, giggling at the memory.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I get it." He confessed.

"Don't worry, nobody ever does." She assured him. They spent the rest of the car ride mostly talking about the Academy. She felt like she had passed some test, and noticed that Rey seemed to relax around her. When they were back at the ship, she excused herself to the hangar for a quick check on her mobile armor, and also to think about what she observed during their conversation.

Durandal definitely had trust issues with her. He wanted to know what, or who, she was involved with, and he wanted to know _bad_. Rey's initial questions confirmed a relationship between the two. She just knew Durandal wanted him to ask about certain things such as the Academy, to make sure she actually went or to test her knowledge. He was on to her, but he thought she was a spy. Which she technically was, but not the kind he should be worried about.

She knew Rey's next questions would be different, because he would try to get her to talk about JTO—not that he knew, but he wanted to get a hint. She would have to be careful, but she didn't want him to know that he was already compromised. If word got back to Durandal, his efforts and motives may change, putting her at risk. But still, she couldn't help wondering just how close the two were. Captain Gladys hinted at their relationship, but she didn't trust Michele enough to go into any full detail, which made her think she was involved as well. She wouldn't be surprised if something wacky came out of it.

She glanced around the hangar, taking note of the crew positions. She couldn't help but to be cautious of her machine, like it was her baby, and the paranoia that one of the young mechanics would try to tinker with it set her on edge. She inspected it, but they didn't touch it. She made it clear that she would do any upgrades and work needed throughout the war. She couldn't have them analyzing the specs and design. This was supposed to be a shadow, as in unseen, but this was as discreet as she could get.

She hopped inside the cockpit to do some updates and see if anything needed to be tweaked. Not long after she turned everything on and started looking at the system, a message came in from a secure, unknown line. She answered, knowing exactly who it was.

"Have you acquired the intel?"

"Some, yes. The battles keep interrupting any chance I get." She replied.

"How is the machine?"

"Perfect, it's serving me well so far."

"And you are aware of the current situation concerning Orb and its Mistress?"

"Yes, we made contact recently."

"Good, it seems everything is moving along smoothly. Your orders remain the same. Have you any notes, questions, or comments concerning the mission?"

"I've discovered a relationship between Durandal and Rey Za Burrel. Also, I believe the Chairman may be behind the assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne, because of his fake companion singing in her stead. I have yet to determine his reasons, nor establish whether he should be a target." She told the JTO operative on the other line.

"We'll handle Durandal, then. It seem he is flying rogue, but with different colors than Patrick Zala." The operative mused.

"Let's hope he doesn't wish to carry on the former Chairman's ideals." She murmured.

"If he does, we can only count on you to stop him, by whatever means necessary."

"I understand and am prepared to take action." She responded.

"Carry on with your mission. Guide the future with your Light." He told her.

"Whatever it takes." She answered, using the motto of the JTO as he did. The link was disabled and she smiled. She knew sooner or later they would contact her for an update. She didn't know as much as she wanted, but she was getting there.

* * *

><p>As she walked to the dining hall the next day she saw Luna, who looked annoyed. "How did your stay go?" Michele asked politely, curious as to her emotional condition.<p>

"Oh it was fine until this morning." The girl replied, the anger in her voice obvious.

"What happened this morning?" Michele asked, a bit concerned and confused.

"I really shouldn't talk about it, but I went to see if Athrun wanted to join me for breakfast but Miss Lacus was there. He tried to tell me it was no big deal, but I understood perfectly." Luna replied and told her about the confrontations.

"She did what?" Michele exclaimed and laughed. "Oh poor Athrun!"

"Yeah, yeah, he didn't seem to mind all that much." Luna waved it off.

"He was probably embarrassed." Michele told her.

"Yeah, embarrassed that he was _caught_! The nerve of that guy to yell at me after…" she said and let out an irritated noise. Michele couldn't help but to keep chuckling.

"I guess it was to be expected. You remember last night when she showed up, I'm not surprised." She said. On the other hand, she couldn't wait to tease Athrun about this strange Lacus look-alike showing up in his bed. She wondered how awkward it was for him to deal with her, when no one else knew she wasn't the real Lacus. She also wondered how the pink-haired songstress was taking all of this, as well as Cagalli and Kira.

She thought about meeting up with them. She knew she had to stick with Shinn and Rey, but she also wanted to know what the Archangel and her crew were up to. If she was going to guide this war, she needed to know the positions of all key players in order to make the appropriate decisions.

They ate and chatted until Athrun arrived. Luna abruptly got up and left, shooting him a mean look. He sighed and looked flustered.

"Soooo, I heard you had a fun time off the ship." Michele taunted.

"Awww, she told you?" he moaned.

"Every juicy detail." Michele replied and laughed. "I know it's wrong but it's so humorous seeing you two together!" she added.

He groaned again and put his head in his hands, clearly distressed.

"All kidding aside, what do you make of this?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know why the Chairman has a fake Lacus running around, if that's what you mean. He told me it would boost morale, but I don't buy it. Something just isn't right." He answered.

"Do you think he was behind the attack on Lacus?" she asked.

He looked shocked. "What? How did you…?"

"I know about the Archangel, and I know the real Lacus is with them, just as you do. Remember? We discussed it with Captain Gladys." She said.

"Right, but I don't think…" he began.

"Athrun, don't you think it odd that Durandal has this fake traipsing around as Lacus, when the real one is missing? Perhaps he didn't trust her, which could mean his motives are different than ours." She told him.

"Maybe…"

"And what about Cagalli?" she asked again.

"What?"

"She almost married Yuna. What would you have done if she did?"

"I guess…move on." He replied.

"Wrong!" she exclaimed and he turned to her, surprised. "You don't have to be so noble all the time, Athy-kun. If you don't pursue her, you'll lose her. Is that what you want?"

"I really don't have time to deal with that, Michele, there's a war going on! I think it's a bit more important than my love life!" he shouted at her.

As he calmed down she gazed at him, knowing it wasn't her he was upset at, but the war. "Look," she began in a softer tone, "I get it, alright? But even amidst this war, you can't forget the people you care about; because those are the people you're fighting for. If you lose sight of that, you lose your reason to fight. You become a machine, just like the one you pilot, controlled by a higher power. You're better than that, Athrun Zala. That's why you're a FAITH member. You were given the power and ability to make your own decisions, the ones you couldn't make last time. Don't make the same mistakes again, or keep on making new ones. This is your chance to make things right, including your relationship with Cagalli. She needs you right now." She told him.

They sat in silence for a moment as he contemplated her words. "You're right. I apologize." He murmured.

"No, _I_ apologize, commander, for speaking out of turn." She replied and winked. He smiled at her.

"You're doing well here." He commented. "And speaking of relationships, have you told Yzak the news?" he asked.

"Yes, I called him as soon as I could after we arrived. He's a bit disappointed that I wasn't placed with him, but he understands. He also expects you to keep me safe." She replied, smiling.

"Which is what I'm doing, am I not?" he replied in the same manner.

"Yeah, by putting me in the back where nothing's happening." She grumbled jokingly.

"Nobody mentioned _how_ to keep you safe, just to make sure you survived. I think I'm doing a pretty good job as your protector." He said.

"I still don't understand why I even _need_ protecting. I graduated from the Academy top of my class. I think I know how to handle myself." She replied.

"But you don't have quite the battle experience we do. I admit Jachin Due was tough, especially as your first battle, but there were a lot of other battles leading up to that point. Plus, the fights we've been in recently just aren't the same." He answered.

"I guess you're right. But one day I'll show you all my power, and then you won't say anything about this 'protector' stuff." She said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You remember that other FAITH officer we met yesterday, Heine?" he asked.

"Yeah, is he joining us?" she replied.

"Yes, he was assigned to this ship. He's in the latest model, that gold GOUF Ignited." He told her.

"Wow, that's pretty fresh. He outranks you, doesn't he?" she said.

"Yeah. I wonder why Durandal is assigning yet another FAITH member, let alone another pilot."

"I feel like he's gathering all his eggs in one basket. I'm worried they might blow up in his face. That would be a messy clean-up job." She mumbled.

"I have to admit I really have no idea what the Chairman is doing." Athrun admitted.

"I don't think anyone does." Michele replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, when Athrun was called to Shinn's distress signal, she sat with the other pilots.<p>

"What do you think happened?" she asked them.

"Who knows, he probably got lost." Luna said and shrugged.

"Or is out saving a damsel in distress." Rey replied.

"He does that often?" she asked.

"Too often." Luna muttered.

"Rey told me all of you were in the same classes at the Academy." Michele said, trying to get to know more about Shinn.

"Yeah, we all graduated together." Luna said.

"How did you feel about being assigned to the same ship together?" Michele asked.

"Hmm, I dunno. It's like we can't seem to get away from each other, but I guess it's alright. We're all friends after all, plus I feel better knowing my sister is safe with us." Luna responded.

"Maybe that's why you were all put on this ship." Michele suggested.

"Yeah, plus you and Athrun were put here together as well. And now we're getting another pilot, although I've never met him before. Have you?" Luna asked.

"No, I don't think so. We're quite the odd team." Michele stated.

"Maybe you two met during the Battles at Jachin Due." Rey spoke up.

Michele turned to him and Luna looked surprised to hear him speak. "Maybe. I don't remember ever seeing him. There was a lot of chaos going on at the time." She said. He was starting to fish for clues as to where she was really from. Maybe he thought she and Heine were both part of something. She decided to talk with Heine to see whether he was actually a member of the JTO or just another pilot. It would be quite the coincidence if he was, and she wondered whether Durandal already knew somehow.

* * *

><p>She got her chance to chat the next day, when Heine officially came aboard the <em>Minerva<em>. Athrun was showing him around, and they all met up.

"You must be Michele, right? I hear your machine is unlike any other." Heine greeted her with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I hear you got the latest model. Nice to meet you, sir." She replied and returned the look.

"Please, drop the formalities. We're all equals, right?" he said.

"Right." They all replied.

"But wait, don't they call _you_ commander, Athrun? That doesn't seem…well, it's not good to distance yourself from the other pilots on your team. Honestly, you should know better than that." He chastised the bluenette.

Michele couldn't help but snicker. "I don't think he means to put up any walls, he's always been formal." She commented.

"So you two have worked together before?" Heine asked, intrigued.

"Oh yeah, they go way back." Luna said before Michele could reply. Heine raised a brow and glanced between Michele and Athrun.

"Oh, no, it's not like that! You see…" Athrun stammered.

"We've been friends for a while. I was in those last battles, with the Joule Team." Michele said, saving him from an awkward explanation.

"I was there too; we may have run into each other. It's good to have you here with us, if you survived that." Heine replied happily.

"Thank you, it's good to have you here as well." She said. She noticed Rey glancing from her to Heine, and knew he was trying to connect the dots.

"It does seem odd that all of us were put on the same ship." He said as they kept walking.

"Whatever the big plan is, it must involve us." Michele said.

"I don't really get what the big deal is. We're not the only Zaft pilots around." Luna said casually.

"True, and there are plenty of capable fighters, most of them older and more experienced." Rey added.

"Hey, that doesn't make us any less formidable!" Shinn exclaimed.

Heine chuckled at his outburst. "You're quite right!" he agreed.

They went their separate ways after the tour, but Michele had a feeling her chat with Heine would come soon. Until then, however, she planned to learn a bit more about Shinn.

"Hey," she called to him as he headed toward the dining hall. He paused so she could catch up. "I know we haven't really been able to talk much, and I didn't want us to get off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry about yelling at you the other day on the battlefield." She told him.

"Oh, it's fine. You're Michele, right? I always see you with Athrun. Luna told me about you two." He replied.

"Yes. And you all went to the Academy together. I have to say all of you are commendable pilots. You deserve that decoration Chairman Durandal was talking about, from what I hear and have seen firsthand." She said.

"Well…thanks." He said, smiling. She smiled back.

"I'm glad there are no hard feelings. It's difficult enough to fight in a war, but when there's dissension among soldiers it's even worse. I know you and Athrun aren't exactly the best of friends." She stated. She was hoping that by mending the relationship between Shinn and Athrun it would help him endure the trials ahead. Plus, as a personal mission, she wanted to relieve the stress in her friend's life.

"Yeah, he's my superior, we don't really have to be friends to fight together." He mumbled.

"But remember what Heine said. We're all working together towards a greater cause. It helps if we all get along." She told him.

"Yeah." He replied. They joined Luna for dinner and chatted about Heine and the Chairman for a bit, until the discussion turned to the reinforcements coming to Suez at the Black Sea.

"What, an Orb fleet?" Shinn asked.

"Yep, I heard Orb's reinforcing them." Luna replied.

Michele dropped her fork, the sound loud in her ears, like the crashing waves outside. Shinn and Luna glanced at her inquisitively but continued their conversation. Her face was pale, shocked. She didn't expect to have to face Orb like this. She could tell Shinn was upset as well, although Luna didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me." She murmured and left. She had to find Athrun.

On the way she bumped into Heine and remembered she wanted to question him about his involvement. She would have to try to catch Athrun before they went into battle.

"Michele, may I have a moment?" Heine asked with that same knowing look from before.

"Of course." She replied.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." He began. She frowned slightly, wondering where this would lead. "I mean, we already have one Guiding Light." He continued with a slight smile.

Her face lit up in acknowledgment. "I see. Did they send you to check up on me?" she asked, confused as to why they would doubt her. She now knew he belonged to the JTO, because no one else knew about the code name for this mission, only the ones directly involved. She vaguely thought about why the operative from earlier didn't mention him.

"Oh no, nothing like that. They had nothing to do with my assignment, it was all Durandal's doing." He told her.

"Ah, then we may be in trouble. I suspect Durandal knows something, or is trying to learn about us. Rey's been asking questions that seem to be coming from the Chairman." She said.

"So I heard. When I found out I was ordered to board this ship, they contacted me and told me about you and your mission. They said to aid you in whatever way I could." He told her.

"This makes me wonder even more why all of us are here. If Durandal knows more than he should, things could turn out badly for us." She said.

"We'll just have to be more careful." Heine said with a nonchalant attitude. She was growing to like him. He was nice in a knowledgeable kind of way.

"So how long have you been involved?" she asked.

"Oh, not too long. They recruited me after the first war. It took me a while to decide, but ultimately I chose to join them. I shared much of the same principles they've been trying to uphold. I suppose they knew I wouldn't refuse, or else they probably would have never asked me." He explained.

"Same with me. My cousin died in the last war, and I joined the military out of vengeance, but now I see that those types of decisions lead to wars like this, so I wanted to do more than just fight in his honor. I wanted to change the outcome, I wanted to end this for him." She confessed.

"Love is a powerful thing to fight with. It's honorable that you carry a sword in his name." he said and smiled.

"I just hope I can make the decisions he would have made, so that his death will not be in vain." She murmured.

"I'm sure you're doing a great job, but remember to make decisions that reflect your own opinions and ideals as well." He reminded her.

She nodded assent, glad that they were able to talk.

* * *

><p>"It's time to go." the call went out. Michele paced in front of the locker room, waiting for Athrun.<p>

When she saw him she grabbed his arm. "Athrun, I can't fight Orb. But I also can't just do what I want. You have to order me to stay behind. Just say that with Heine here I'm not needed. We can make a big scene about it. I just can't fight them." She whispered.

He looked surprised. "Michele, we have to fight. I don't like this either, but they're a part of the Earth Forces now." He told her.

"It's just not right. It's not what Cagalli would have wanted. _Please_, Athrun. I can't guarantee my abilities out there if I have to face them." She begged. She hoped he wouldn't about her true motives, but instead think of his vow to Yzak.

He sighed. "Fine." He replied. "Michele, you stay here as back-up. If we need you, be ready." He commanded in a louder voice as the others gathered around.

"As you say, sir." She replied, relief in her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to fight more?" Luna asked as she changed.

"Yeah, haven't you been complaining recently?" Shinn asked. Rey was silent beside his friends, but glanced at them.

Athrun spoke up for her. "We have plenty of pilots. Heine has more experience, so it would be better if he went out instead."

"Don't let me mess things up. If you want to go I can stay behind." Heine said as he arrived.

"No, Athrun's right. You're better suited for this battle. Besides, we need someone to stay behind and protect the ship if anything happens to you guys out there, or in case you need back-up." Michele said, looking at Heine to make sure he understood.

He nodded slightly in her direction, the others shrugging and preparing for battle. As they all began to leave, Heine stayed behind.

"This must be difficult for you, just be careful not to give away your position." He told her.

"I know. I think it would be harder for me to remain a normal soldier if I had to fight Orb. It's just best if I don't fight right now." She replied.

"I understand perfectly. Good luck." He said and touched her shoulder.

"Good luck to you as well. Be safe out there." She said. He nodded and then left. Michele sighed and went out to watch with the others on the monitors. She saw Shinn fighting viciously, attacking the Orb Murasames with no mercy. More and more Orb fighters were being sent out to combat Shinn and Athrun. She wondered what Orb must be thinking, and realized Yuna must be leading them.

"Great, the idiot's making the plans." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly the ship shuddered, as if it had been hit. She wobbled but steadied herself on a chair. Looking up at the screen, she saw the Freedom.

"Kira…" she breathed. She was definitely glad she hadn't gone out. Now she had no desire to interfere with the battle. No matter who she was allied with, she wouldn't fire on those she called friends, especially since they were helping in the very mission she was dedicated to succeed in.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's Note: That's it for this chapter! The focus is shifting more on Michele and the Junius Treaty Organization, although will still follow the main action. Also, the teachers Michele mentioned are made-up names and people. Please review and let me know what you think! Any questions, comments, and more are welcome! Peace out-<strong>


End file.
